1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to carburetors, and more particularly to improvements in a carburetor of a type provided with a float chamber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, in a carburetor of a type provided with a float chamber, a fuel inflow port to a float chamber is opened and closed by a needle valve moved by a float floated in said float chamber and therefore, when the carburetor inclines by an angle larger than a predetermined angle from a normal position as when the car tumbles, the fuel inflow port will remain open and, as a result, a fuel will continuously flow into the float chamber from the fuel tank. Therefore, the fuel will overflow from the float chamber, will leak out of the carburetor and will cause fire and other disasters.